A typical telematics service is directed to traffic information and life information. A call connection service allows a user to check and control status of the vehicle and other information.
For example, remote diagnosis, remote door opening, stolen vehicle tracking, checking a car's location, etc, are provided by a system that allows the user to check and control the status of the vehicle by contacting an agent at a call center.
In a vehicle remote control system, the user transmits various kinds of control signals by a mobile terminal to remotely control the vehicle, and various alarm signals are transmitted to the user's mobile terminal.
That is, the vehicle remote control system transmits vehicle function control signals in message format by using a mobile communication network. In order to receive the various kinds of alarm signals from the vehicle, a number of transceivers, each for a specific kind of data, are provided.
Further, the vehicle remote control system is connected to the mobile terminal in which various function data of the vehicle are stored, and to an electric control unit that interfaces control data transmitted from the mobile terminal.
Moreover, one of the data transceivers has a communication module for transmitting the alarm signals from the electric control unit to the mobile terminal. Various data relay servers are provided between the mobile terminal and the transceiver. Therefore, the vehicle remote control system can easily control various functions of the vehicle remotely regardless of the distance.
However, the call connection service has drawbacks in that since it uses agents, service costs are high, and the database is manually managed. Further, the transceiver needs to be attached to a cellular phone.